


Parents

by ffwriter2018



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Beca and Chloe tell their parents that they are in a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been about a year an a half since Beca , Amy and Chloe all moved up to New York together. Chloe was in vet school, Beca got an internship at a music production company and Amy was doing her odd jobs singing on the streets. It turned out to be a very trying and emotional rollercoaster of a ride for the girls. Beca and Chloe always shared a special bond at the very beginning of their freshman year that neither women were planning on or they didn’t know how to express it. That all changed once they had to share a fold out bed in Brooklyn that it became very hard for either to keep their feelings hidden anymore. It was on their one year anniversary of moving in together that they had both confessed their feelings for one another. They were emotional but after talking they realized that the way they were with each other they seemed to be in a relationship. They kept it a secret from everyone but it was coming to the point they wanted to come clean and tell their parents.

Beca sat on their fold out bed while her girlfriend of 6 months but bestfriend of about 5 years stood across the room near their kitchen table. Beca looked up from her laptop after noticing her girlfriend pacing back and forth she took her headphones off looking at Chloe. “Chlo what’s wrong?” Beca wondered having a bit of an inkling on what it was. “ I just texted mom asking if her and dad could FaceTime, she said yes in like 5-10 mins.I wanna finally tell them about us.” Chloe said in what seems to be in a defeated tone. Beca gets off their bed walks over to Chloe, rubs her arms up and down Chloe’s arms to try an calm her down. “Hey it’ll be okay, no matter what happens I’ll always be here. If that doesn’t help just know I’ll be stressed just like you when I tell my dad.” Beca adds with a little chuckle just to put a smile on Chloe’s face and it works. “I’ll be right next to you, not where they can see me but I’m with you in this.” Beca gives Chloe a kiss just as her moms face pops up on her laptop.

“Hi Mom hi Dad.” Chloe tries to sound calm but she’s freaking out. “Hi hunny how are you?” Diana (Chloe’s mom) asks her daughter excitedly “Hi bug” Bill (Chloe’s dad) pipes in. “I’m good good good.” Chloe knows she is starting to ramble so she takes a deep breath “I need to tell you guys something and I need you to think before you reply please Okay. Know this shouldn’t change anything.” Chloe looks at her parents “Alright hun what is it.” Diana asks secretly hoping for something. “Well about 6 months ago I finally came clean about something so important to me, to someone who means the world to me. Beca and I started dating. It scared me because I never would of thought she loved me this way to so I never said anything. She makes me feel so loved. I didn’t want to hid us anymore. I hope this doesn’t change the way you guys feel about me.” Chloe let out a deep breath looking at screen trying to read their reaction. It felt like years before they said something.

“Wow” Diana and Bill said at the same time looking to one another. Chloe thought she was going to get sick until she felt Beca holding her hand reassuringly. “So you and Beca are dating.” Bill stated not really questioning. “Yes Bill that’s what she said” Diana hit his arm playfully. “Finally” Diana smiles looking at Bill than to the screen at Chloe who doesn’t believe what she had just heard. “Wait what? Did you just say finally?” Chloe was lost. “Dad and I knew your second year of school that you were in love with Beca. We also knew in your senior year just how in love Beca was with you.” Diana states confidently. Both Chloe and Beca’s jaws drop. “We were just waiting until the both of you finally told one another how you felt.” Bill added surprising his daughter. “We didn’t think it would take 5 years but.” They all laughed at that. Chloe was at a complete lose of words. “A parents job is to love their child unconditionally nothing could ever change our love for you. Especially not when it comes to someone els loving you. We know how much she cares about you cause it’s almost as much as we love you.” Diana starts to tear up as she says that. “ I-I-I love you both so much. Thank you for what you just said. It means everything.” Chloe says wiping her eyes “Beca come into the screen we heard you sniffle.” Bill laughs. As soon as Beca moves her chair next to Chloe she doesn’t even hesitate to wipe Chloe’s tears off her cheeks. Bill and Diana notice the way Chloe’s eyes close and her smile grew when Beca came into frame. It was a little sign to them that parents intuition are always right.

“Well hello.” Bill says jokingly as he’s trying to hid the tears that are welling up in his eyes. “Hi guys.” Beca smiles holding Chloe’s hand. “We meant everything that was said. We didn’t expect it to take 5 years.” Bill tries to sound stern but fails as all 4 laugh. “Seriously we’ve always known/ hoped that we were right about this. About the connection you two had. The respect and confidence you both have in one each other is like nothing I’ve seen. Beca you’ve supported Chloe in her dreams since your freshman year, even thought she failed her senior year many times. I think it was meant to be that you both graduate and go on YOUR journey together. Chloe we’ve never seen you this happy, but more importantly confident. You have grown into such a wonderful loving women. We’re glad you finally found your person who pushes you to do your absolute best who loves you but more importantly accepts every quirky strange thing about you.” Bill wipes his tears after finishing looks at his daughter, even though she’s crying she’s smiling. “No matter what Chloe you have our love and our support just like always. Remember we love you more than words can describe and nothing can change that.” Diana reassured her daughter. “Beca we love you as well always have always will. We are so glad that you found happiness especially with Chloe.” Diana smiles. “Thank you both. It truly means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to Chloe. Thank you for always being so accepting and loving. I love you both to. Thank you.” Beca started to tear up as she turns to her girlfriend who just had the biggest smile on her face. “I love you both so much.” Chloe tells her parents as she laying her head on Beca’s shoulders. “We love you too.” Diana and Bill say together.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been about a year an a half since Beca, Amy, and Chloe all moved up to New York together. Chloe was in vet school, Beca got an internship at a music production company and Amy was doing her odd jobs singing on the streets. It turned out to be a very trying and emotional rollercoaster of a ride for the girls. Beca and Chloe always shared a special bond at the very beginning of their freshman year that neither women were planning on or they didn’t know how to express it. That all changed once they had to share a fold out bed in Brooklyn that it became very hard for either to keep their feelings hidden anymore. It was on their one year anniversary of moving in together that they both confessed their feelings for one another. They were ready to tell their family’s.  
Chloe had called her parents after contemplating/ stressing about the whole situation. She was pleasantly surprised when they were nothing but supportive and loving. They reassured her that nothing she could do or even who she loved could change that. Her parents even messed around with the girls joking that it was about time that they finally realized that they were meant to be together. That they always knew that Chloe and Beca had a very rare connection, one that was heartbreaking to sit back and watch while these two were oblivious. It was reassuring to both women knowing they had the love and support of Chloe’s parents. Chloe didn’t have to stress anymore it was now Beca’s turn to tell her parents.  
Beca and Chloe were both sitting at their kitchen table, laptop now in front of Beca as she puts her phone down looking at her girlfriend.“Ok, now I get why you were nervous about telling them.” Beca looks at Chloe with a smile knowing the look on her girlfriends face that she is very nervous. They have known each other for over 5 years, so each girl knew the others facial expressions very well. “ What if they freak out, you know my dad and I weren’t always close what if this is the end of everything.” Beca starts panicking bouncing her leg up and down. “Hey, take a deep breath and just breath. Just like you told me I’ll be right here with you. No matter what happens I love you and I’m always going to be right here.” Chloe takes Beca’s hand squeezing reassuringly. “I love you so much no matter what it’s me and you.” Beca smiles just as her laptop pops up that her dad is facetiming her.  
“Hi, Dad Hi Sheila.” Beca is nervous but she takes a deep breath looks to her left and sees Chloe smiling at her. “ Hi, Beca how is everything you ok? You don’t usually ask for both of us to facetime, what’s up?” Peter inquires knowing something is up with his daughter but not sure exactly what it is. “It’s nothing bad I promise. It’s actually something really important to me.” Beca spits out trying to make sure they don’t jump to negative conclusions. “Oh okay then well that’s good. So what is it?” Sheila questions. Beca takes a deep breath closes her eyes and says “I’m in a relationship, with a woman.” Beca opens her eyes looks at the two people through the screen while she finishes. “ That woman is Chloe. We’ve been together for 5 months. These past 5 months I have been the happiest I’ve ever been. I really hope you guys will support me/ us in this but she’s the one for me.” Beca says that all in a rush still looking at the screen now noticing the tears that are brimming in her father’s eyes.  
Sheila wasted no time in answering Beca. “Beca I am so happy for you. The fact that you have finally found your person and you seem happy. Well right now you look extremely nervous but that can be expected.” Sheila chuckles wiping a few tears from her cheek. They didn’t always have the best relationship but over the years they grew closer and closer. She was touched that Beca told her. “Dad?” Beca questioned taking a hold of Chloe’s hand scared of what he was going to say. “You said you’re in a relationship with Chloe?” Peter questioned. “Yes for the past 5 months but I’ve loved her for years. I just never said anything to her because I didn’t want to lose her as my friend, but the first year of living in such close proximity it became too much for me. I needed her to know how I truly felt, and she felt the same way. We are finally happy together.” Beca finishes scared, squeezing Chloe’s hand feeling comfort. “You said that the past 5 months since you and Chloe have gotten together that it’s the happiest that you have been?” Peter again asks a question. “Yes, she makes me laugh constantly, supports me, and loves me at my worst and best.” Beca says wiping her tears away.  
It feels like forever before Peter finally answers her back. When he does he completely surprises Beca and Chloe. “What you just said about how she constantly make you laugh, supports you and loves you at your best and worst. That’s what soul mates do. That’s what it looks like when someone has faith and trust in you. I’ve seen that in the way you have looked at Chloe for years. Also at the way she looks at you. All a parent wants if for someone to love their child as much as they do. In my eyes that is Chloe. When I saw the way you were together I knew that there was something special and rare between the two of you. I’m glad you two finally told each other how you both felt, and that you finally are together.” Peter finishes as he wipes his own tears from his eyes. Beca wipes her eyes “Thank you, Dad. Thank you, Sheila, for what you both just said. It means a lot knowing that we haven’t always seen eye to eye. But that you support and love me right now is everything to me so thank you.” “No thanks needed honey. We love you no matter.” Sheila pipes in. “ Love you both too,” Beca says.  
They say good-bye Beca shuts the laptop looks to Chloe just breaking down in tears. Chloe is there right away to hold her. A few minutes pass Beca calms down looking up to Chloe to give her a kiss. They both are looking at each other smiling. “Well, the hard part is over. Our parents know now it’s just the girls we need to tell.” Chloe jokes as she wipes the last of Beca’s tear off her cheek. “Yeah, except I’m not going through all these tears again.” Beca chuckles as she grabs her phone, opening their Bella’s group chat. “How about we just send them a picture and tell them that way.” Chloe suggests looking over to Beca’s phone.“ You read my mind, we’ll send them a picture and see who realizes it first.” Beca smiles picking out her favorite picture of them. “ Just make sure you have your phone out because you know Aubrey is going to call you and flip cause you didn’t tell her first.” She looks over to Chloe and just simply smiles “ I love you” Chloe leans in gives her a kiss “ I love you too.” They send the picture now everyone that matters anything to them now hows they are finally happy and together.


End file.
